Consequences & Repercussions
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Set between Season 1 and 2. Kate is fed up with Seth's drug use, so she flushes Seth's stash, Seth is not having it. Warning spanking. Oneshot


Consequences and Repercussions

Kate walked through the parking lot of the chap motel she and Seth were staying at, she wore a white tank top, tight blue jeans, boots, and her jean jacket, she had a bag of food from Big Kahuna Burger in her hand. She walked up to her hotel room and opened the door, she walked in and shut the door. Seth was laying on the bed passed out from his injection of heroin, Kate sighed in disgust. She was attracted to Seth and loved his bad boy personality, but his drug use was getting worse. She knew why he shot up, he missed his brother and tried to shoot the pain away. Kate walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and picked up his stash, she walked into the bathroom and cut the bag open. She poured the powder into the toilet bowl and flushed it, she then walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. Kate took her burger out of the bag and unwrapped it, she started eating the burger and watched Seth sleep. He woke up disoriented, he looked up to watch Kate eat. He sat up in the bed and looked around, she swallowed the bite of her burger and looked at Seth. "Finally wake up from your drug induced nap?" She asked sarcastically. "Don't be a smartass princess." Seth replied in a grumpy toje. He stood up and walked to the table, he opened the Big Kahuna Burger bag and took out a burger. Seth opened the wrapper and started eating with Kate, he wolfed down his burger and threw the wrapper on the floor.

He walked over to the nightstand where his stash was supposed to be, he noticed it was gone. Seth sighed in annoyance and looked at Kate, she looked back at him coldly. "Where's my shit?" He asked her. "I flushed it, I've had enough of you staying high all the time. It's making you slip." She replied. Seth walked over to her menacingly, Kate stood up and met him half way. "You flushed my shit? Did you pay for it?" Seth asked her in an angry tone. "No but I have to watch you get fucked up every night on that bullshit and screw up our jobs, we're broke and our scores suck. You need to get your shit together." Kate replied in an annoyed voice. Seth grabbed her by her arm and spun her around, he jerked off her pants and panties and smacked her on the ass. He sat down and threw Kate over his knee, he started spanking her on her bare bottom, Kate started crying from the pain. "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked loudly. "You're gonna act like a bitch, I'll show you what a bitch gets." Seth replied. He alternated swats from her left and right cheek, hitting a different cheek with each swat. Kate's ass was starting to turn red, Seth smiled at the view. "I'm going to keep going until I decide you've had enough little girl." Seth told Kate. Kate was sobbing at the spanking, she started kicking her legs and screaming. Seth stopped for a minute and grabbed her legs, he put them down on the floor and wrapped his leg over them and locked her legs in place on the floor. He pulled her ass closer to him and kept spanking her.

Seth had given Kate fifty swats on her now bright red ass, he grabbed her hairbrush sitting on the table and started spanking her with that. "Owww Seth stop!" Kate cried out. Seth ignored her and kept spanking her, Kate felt the pain from the hairbrush, the brush was more painful than bate handed. Seth kept spanking Kate until he got 50 swats on her now welted backside, he let her go and she stood up. Kate was sobbing from the spanking she just received and she wiped her tears before rubbing her ass, she looked at Seth coldly. "Asshole." She told him. Seth stood up upon hearing this and unbuckled his belt, he took his belt off and grabbed Kate by her arm. He spun her around and pushed her on her stomach on the bed, he raised his belt and swung it with full force swatting her welted ass. Kate grabbed the blanket and gripped it, she started sobbing loudly as Seth whipped her with his belt. He gave her 20 swats with the belt and stopped, he put his belt back on and Kate stood up. She started rubbing her bottom when Seth stopped her, she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked timidly. "Keep your pants off and stand in the corner, your punishment isn't over yet." Seth told Kate. She wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying, she walked over to the corner and put her nose in it. Seth poured a drink and sat in a chair, he watched Kate stand in the corner and cry. After an hour he looked at his watch, he looked back at Kate who was shifting her hips back and forth to stop the pain. "Okay, pull up your pants and get in the bed. You're grounded for the rest of the night." He told Kate. She did as she was told, she pulled up her pants and got in the bed. She hasn't been spanked since she was five, and that was by her dad. But she liked it when Seth was strict on her, she found the whole situation hot. Kate laid in bed and cried herself to sleep, Seth put his coat on and walked out of the room to buy more dope.


End file.
